love or pain
by twilightvamp321
Summary: a new year at hogwarts with new adventure well one sertain borkworm find love or well she find pain plz read and review for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Its the last year of hogwarts and we still havent defeated you-know-who i still get chills when harry says his name but im kinda getting used to it well me and ron broke up when he started seeing lavender brown i mean what does he sees in her oh well but i change overy the summer my hair aint bushy anymore its curly and very silky,ive gronw about 2inches taller than last year mom and dad are now ok with the hold im a witch thing.A nother new year at hogwarts and a last and guess what im the new head girl they still havent told me whos the head boy but here i am riding hogwarts express hope i see ginny i grown attach to her like if she was my in thought i didnt know were was i going tell i bump to someone,i looked up to see not harry or ron but malfoy that git people started rumors saying hes a deatheater true or not he wont lay a hand on can you watch were your going if not im going to hex you he at least im not a deatheater who serves oh lets see you-know-who i hope you die from him i`ll be glad i simply said with no hesitation,now you shut up you mugblood you have no tight to speak to me like that said the all mighty ferret pff who cares about him yea look im malfoy im a scrawny deatheater whos gonna die at the hands of you-know-who oh and i love being one i kept saying over to went on slow motion malfoy took out his wand crucio he said greasy git,i felt pain in me it bloddy hearted and with that he what happend to you said harry im ok just felt a little faint dont worry i tryed saying it you sure,yea im fine cmone lets go and find a seat i said if you say so but tell me if your hurt k harry said with worry in his green ok lets go okay now i think my life would get worse and wasnt that a curse hmm have to research it in the libary then.


	2. THE heads

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Hermione you look different you know and your not well um well your just different now harry said hesitating to say i think but do you know anything about crucio hermione didnt we learned it in fourth year with...harry only muttered the last hmm what is it again plz oh so tell me i sorta forgot hermione nervouly hermione since when did you ever forget about things,she just glared at just cringed but didnt say anything for he was afraid now for the new it just slipt out of my mind so can you please tell me she kept um its a curse remember it tortures if you used it on someone why would you ask harry grow suspicous._She must be hiding something from me _harry thought and with that hermione left a dumfounded harry standing on the hall.

**_HERMIONE POV_**

Just as i was about to go to office when i see ron snogging all over lavender.I grow out rage after all we been throw he still hasnt like me well now i pity him.I hurried hopefully so ron wont see me,_thanks god he didnt _i i made it to his office he didnt actually tell me his password but i betweeining on how he like sweets,lemon drop i said and the door flow open wide enoguh for me to see who was right next to him i just stared wide eyed i just couldnt believe who i was tanding next to .

**_DRACO POV(a little bit earlier after he bump into granger oops hes geting on me lol)_**

Me head boy how wonderful at least father was not angry with me this time but i wonder whos head girl.I was already at office is a good thing told me his password who would it thought the least thing i expected from the drop i said,the door swung open revealing Dumbledore sitting on a chair eating lemon drops i pity him draco plz come in we will discuss after the head girl come in oh and would you like a lemon drop he said.I just stared at him if he was crazy um no thanks i well then we shall wait dumbledore said after eating his mugblood candy i still pity him.

The door flung open and there stood granger wide eyed staring at is she head girl no a mugblood cant be head girl why did i have to deserve this why oh i see you finally came care for a lemon drop Dumbledore Granger said getting one from him no wonder she is a fiflthy mugblood ha i pity them as you all know why i call you hear since both of you are our heads he simply said does he even know how much we fight i even hex her i shook my Granger pratically yelled jeez is she on her period or something talk about mood swings i cant put me with that ferret hes a deatheater for crying out loud she said now i was out rage how dare she speak like that to not a deatheater you fithly mudblodd so shut up for once i almost yelled we just glared at each other for down if you wont get along we would have to send a later to your parents this minute for you to be expelled!, i turned my head to see Dumbledore yelled at us but i dont want to be expelled just yet if i did what would father do to me i shuddered at the thought.

**_HERMIONE POV(finally lol i wan to put more in his pov but have to wait)_**

No way im going to get expelled i thats settle now you both well have seperate rooms he kept talking about responsiblity our duties are rooms and a lecture on how to get along oh and he said our bathroom is connected you may chose your password darkness i of them just stared at me i felt warm around my cheeck oh dear im blushing i well then that well be your password from now on now please lead them to there you wish professor McGonagall said leading us to our once you go in each would see your dorm seprate from each other has a snake at his front door while has a lion are we understood she said we nodded.

What was the password again Granger Malfoy said standin nex to me facing the darkness i said and it flung open,why did you even pick that name Granger Malfoy sounded disgust by it pfft who cares i from a book i read not to long ago i said with anger he was laready annoying me stupid we step in there was two doors one with a snake the next with a lion i went to mine and couldnt believe what i saw everything looked perfect the rug was from gryffindor and the walls were a light blue there was a desl full of books and a king sized bed with red sheets over them it just look perfect next to it was my closet a light red to match the bed and the last thing was the window it had a perfect view of the sun with light pruple curtains(im bad at describing things)it was just perfect but the only thing is the room connected to the bathroom is malfoy i sighed i hope its a good Malfoy look different his blonde hair grew a little and he grew much taller than me and he had a muscular chest when i saw him he look handsome-woah what am i thinking hes Malfoy the greety ferret ugh my life just keeps getting worst every second.

**_DRACO POV(yay lol)_**

When i entered my room had slytherin rug and the wall was a grey color much to my liking the certains were a dark blue and the window had a view of the there was a desk with a quill and a paper on top of it and i had a king sized bed the sheet were dark black simply my liking.I lied down on my bed and sighed a nother year at change shes different now she acts different but she looked to her hair was wavey now and she had a curved body her hair looked silky now not bushy anymore and her face was just beauti-Wait hold on what am i thinking about Granger is a fithly mudblood she isnt pretty just a mudblood.I need to take a shower i feel tired all i want is sleep now.I opended the door and locked both taking off my close i turned on the water and went inside i felt my muscles relax i was down i put some boxers on and dried my haired going to bed and slept.

**_HERMIONE POV_**

When i heard him get out i went in and took a shower it felt relaxing the hot water was very i was done i change to my night gown it had a rainbowish buterfly on the side and the whole gown was dark red.I laid down on the bed and slept.

**_THIRD PERSON POV_**

Hermione and Draco slept but there dreams were the mystery...

* * *

**PLZ**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
